The Guardian meets a Battlestar
by wordoftruthhunter26
Summary: A repost of an earlier story. The fleet runs from the Cyclons and find a gaint ship at the end of their jump.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything just my character that I thought up.

A/N: Having a hard time keeping my names straight so I will have a list at the beginning of my stories from now on.

Also taking any name ideas for the Guardian, like something for his friends to call him. Now remember the Guardian is mostly human so no really weird names. _(There will be a lot of thoughts throughout this fic as I feel most of the shows don't show enough of what goes on in characters heads.)_

Commander William Adama

Pre. Laura Roslin

Dr. Gaius Baltar

Number Six

Captain Lee Adama (Apollo)

Lt. Kara Thrace (Starbuck)

Lt. Sharon Valerii (Boomer)

Lt. Karl C. Agathon (Helo)

Col. Saul Tigh

Chief Galen Tyrol

Lt. Felix Gaeta

Billy Keikeya

Petty Officer (2nd class) Anastasia Dualla

And of course The Guardian

Chapter 1

"Cylon raiders, contact 100 raiders inbound," Stated Lt. Gaeta over the din of the command center.

"Launch Vipers. Have the fleet jump to the fourth set of coordinates in the emergency jump sequence," Said Commander Adama.

"Fleet is jumping in five … four … three … two … one … now fleet away, "confirmed Lt. Gaeta.

"Recall the vipers and ready the jump engines to follow the fleet." Said Adama as he looked from the DRADIS console and over at Dee. (_Why would the Cylons send raiders in at the extreme edge of Dradis contact and give us time to jump away from the fighters, this is the first time that they did not do a micro jump inside of the fleet. The Cylons are starting to think differently than before, like they want us to move faster along this heading but they have know idea how far we will jump or how many jumps we would do in a weeks time._ )

The vipers had just dropped into their repair cradles and as normal Apollo and Starbuck were walking out of the Hanger bay together.

"Well more cyclons but they didn't even get close enough to fire on us," Said Starbuck as she was looking at Apollo.

(_Frack he looks real good in that flight gear, when did that happen?_)

"I don't know about you but I am going to try and get some sleep, I have a training flight in the morning and a meeting with Chief Tyrol." Stated Apollo.

(_Wow she even looks good after a three hour combat patrol how does she do that?_)

\\\\\\\\\

"Jump engines spinning up. Jump in four …. Three …. Two …. One … now," Said Lt. Gaeta as he looked up from his console.

Alarms started to go off as soon as the jump finished and the sensors came back up. Lt. Gaeta looked down at his screen and said, "Sir, We have a massive contact off to the port side at least 4 and a half light minutes out. It is too big to be Cylon in nature and the energy levels are wrong plus I can't get a full reading on the hull. Sir, we did not complete our jump to the specified coordinates, but the fleet is here with us." Lt. Gaeta looked over to Dee and asked, "Are all ships accounted for?"

"Yes," answered the Petty Officer. Than she put her hand on her earpiece and said, "Commander all ships in the fleet have reported in and a lot agree with Lt. Gaeta we are not where we are supposed to be, and the President is on the line for you."

"Yes Madam President." Said Commander Adama into the phone.

"William, what is going on? My captain tells me that we did not make it to the jump coordinates that we got from the Galactica?" said Laura Roslin.

"We don't know Madam President, Lt. Gaeta tells me that there is an object off to our port bow that seems to be emitting a large energy field. He thinks that's why we misjumped. I will be launching several vipers and two raptors to do a combat patrol and investigate the contact and hopefully we can get the energy field shutdown so we can jump away from here," Stated Commander Adama.

\\\\\\\\\

Everyone was running around the hanger deck getting ready to launch the vipers and the two raptors. Dr. Baltar was just getting to the raptor when Apollo and Starbuck walked into the hanger. Apollo walks up to Chief Tyrol and asked, "Chief did you check out the sensors on the raptors? We are going to need them."

The Chief smiled and cleaned off some grease from his hands and said, "They are at 100 percent so you guys should have no problems.

The vipers launch along with the raptors. All of them hit their afterburners and head to the contact on their DRADIS screens.

"Anyone ever hear of anything like this before?" asked Apollo.

"No, but whatever this contact is, it is huge. Look at the return on the screen plus the energy readings are off the scale," Replied Starbuck.

As the contact moved into view, many of the pilots were stunned at the sight before them. The contact on the DRADIS screens turned out to be a giant black sphere with huge holes in the hull, a lot of the craters still glowed red from heat of what must have been weapons fire.

A/N: Well is that a good start? Tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok people seem to like the start. Anything you all would like to see happen in this fic, like maybe Apollo and Starbuck get some action going, or maybe more Dee and Billy I just love those two they are the best couple on Sci-Fi in the sense that they are a couple and not just playing around each other like most every one else on the other shows.

Chapter 2

The four vipers and two raptors flew around the giant black sphere. As the small flight of vipers and raptors flew over the immense structure it felt as if they were crawling, but they had their afterburners kicked in at full throttle. The unknown vessel was large enough that they had started to do an orbit run around the ship.

(_It is huge but it has to be a space station I don't see any engines._) Thought Apollo.

"The sensors aren't telling us too much. The hull appears to be an unknown alloy but it is so dense and so thick. I am reading that the hull is 50 feet thick in some places and 150 feet in others, that I don't think anything we have with us could get through it. No clue as to the power source it looks like the generators are deep in the hull near the center. The hull has a diameter of 218 miles, the largest crater is 1.8 miles across and 300 feet deep looks like the inner hull is made of the same alloy as the outer hull. The sensors are showing rooms, very large rooms near the outer hull not to much detail we are only getting readings threw the massive amount of craters, the thicker the alloy the less the sensors work." Reported Helo from the raptors sensor console to Apollo.

"Cylon contact! More than ten basestars and at least nine hundred raiders are showing up on the sensors!" Yelled Helo.

Helo started to hit switches on the console in front of him getting ready for a micro jump back to the fleet. (_Frack ten basestars that is too many basestars. How did that many basestars get in front of us?_ _I can't die here. Who else will take care of Sharon and the baby? I need to make sure everyone else can get out to just have to program the micro jump fast._)

"Wait; there is no response at all to us. They have to see us by now … wait look at the raider over there it is just spinning on it's side, and so are most of them. No movement at the closest basestar. No weapons locks, no sensor emissions, no energy emissions at all." Said Helo. The console in front of Helo started to beep and a red light started to blink. "Sir, we are being scanned with a massive amount of energy. It looks like it is coming from the sphere, it is scanning our flight computers there seems to be no way to keep it out. (_O Frack this can't be good. How is this possible this scan was to fast to be the cyclons plus the cyclons are dead in space? And if they got control of our computers, they would just us them to kill us. _) But, it does not look like it is trying to take over our ship's computer. The computer is showing a data feed going out back to the wreck. Wait, the sphere's energy signature has changed. I am showing a beacon on the hull, if I am reading this right the ship wants us to come on board." Said Helo.

"Ok people, lock on to that beacon and follow Helo's raptor in." ordered Apollo.

"Galactica come in, we are going to board the ship that we found. Be advised we also found dead I repeat dead Cylon ships near the wreck that we found." Reported Apollo. He did not wait for a reply as the fleet was over five light minutes away by now, but since the cyclons were dead in space it should not be a problem.

"Gaius it may not be a good idea to go into that ship, look at that fleet out there something bad happened here." Moaned Number Six. As Gaius Baltar was looking at the sensor console repeater behind Helo trying to make sense of the reading he was getting.

As the group of ships moved closer to the beacon they saw a large door open in front of them. The door was at least 400 feet across and bright white light shines out of the entryway. The light faded as the ships pull into the doorway. The room lights up as they landed on the deck. The floor, walls and ceiling were a pale blue. The vipers and both the raptors shut down their engines. Apollo and Starbuck were the first ones to get to Helo's raptor.

Apollo asked, "If all those craters on the surface are weapons hits, how are the lights in this room still working?"

Dr. Baltar answered, "No idea but there are only small craters anywhere near this airlock or hatch or what ever you want to call that access to this room."

The lights on the far side of the room dimmed to about a half of what they were when the ships first landed, and a hallway to the right of the Helo's raptor lit up. Everyone looked over at the hallway, Starbuck turned around to look at what everyone was looking at and said, "Well, if that is not an invite I don't know what is."

Starbuck, Helo, Apollo and Dr. Baltar started to walk down the hallway. It was very long; the lights in the hallway lit up and followed their movement as they walked down the hallway. After about 20 minutes the hallway ended in an oval room with closed doors all around it. As the group moved deeper into the room one of the doors to their right opened and began to flash to get their attention. Apollo and Helo both drew their sidearms and pointed them at the doorway. Starbuck pushed Gaius away from the door. After nothing happened, no movement and nothing jumping out at them, they walked up to the doorway and stopped. "Ok, why would the ship want us to walk into an empty room?" Asked Starbuck.

"No idea, but there is a screen and console on the far wall," Stated Apollo. The group walked into the room and up to the console. They did not see the soft glowing red light in the rooms four corners near the ceiling, not that they could have understood them if they did as the sensors behind those lights were based on a science that no one had thought about yet or dreamed about, but in this case it was just working as a simple motion sensor. The screen lit up as they walked up to it. It was a large screen and it showed what appeared to be a diagram of the ship. The room they were in was flashing on the screen with four dots that seemed to match up with were everyone was standing. Everyone was still looking at the screen when they felt the pressure change as the door closed but everyone was still trying to make sense of the diagram in front of them when they saw another room start to flash in time with the room they were in. There was a flash but nothing happened until Lee pointed at the screen and said, "I don't know how but we are in a different room."

"What do you mean we are in another room? We didn't move," Asked Helo.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I was looking at the screen and I saw both rooms start to flash in time together and we were showing up in the one room than there was that flash of white light from everywhere and we are now showing up in the other room."

"It almost sounds like matter transmission technology. Like our FTL drive but on a smaller scale," Stated Dr. Baltar.

The door opened and the lights in the room started to dim. A short hallway appeared outside the door. Everyone walked out into the hallway, the walls were a deep blue. At the end of the hallway was a huge room. It was three stories high and consoles were everywhere. Most were dark and had soot on them. Broken crystals littered the floor. At the far side of the room which had to be a good 800 feet away was a soft blue glow. The consoles on the far side of the room were lit up and they had what looked like crystal floating in front of the consoles with a strange alien language. For some strange reason everyone felt drawn to the strange blue glow. Gaius was walking with the rest of the group, he was looking at the room with awe. (_Gods the technology in this room, this ship, it is very advanced I have yet to see a circuit board just a lot of crystal shards all over the place._) Thought Gaius. They were about 100 feet away from the glow when Gaius walked past a group of consoles that made a large deep shadow on the floor he almost tripped over something, so he looked down and yelped. The others looked over at Gaius from the other side of the pathway through the consoles and pulled their guns. There next to Gaius was a body. Apollo walked over to the body and turned it over with his left hand and carefully keeping the gun pointed at the body, it was a copy of Boomer there was blood coming out of her eyes and mouth and a little out of her ears. Helo saw the face as Apollo finished turning over the body. He almost cried as he saw the body of Sharon in front of him.

"Well it looks like the Cylons got onboard but it didn't do them any good." Said Starbuck with that happy gleam in her eyes.

Dr. Baltar and the group started to move towards the blue glow. This time everyone saw a sliver mass on the floor, it was at least 5 metal Cylons on the floor partially melted together. (_Frack what the hell happened to the Cyclons? Holy frack those are heavy combat Cyclons what the hell can melt those?_) Thought Starbuck. Apollo walked past the Cyclons to check if they were still active but the red moving eye had gone out on all the heads that had not melted into the pool of metal on the floor. They kept going on to the blue glow. Then they were at the blue glow. It was a man, a man in a blue glowing crystal and metal tube.

"Well, this is something you don't see everyday." Deadpanned Starbuck. (_Who ever this guy is he looks good lots of muscle and some scares too those are always good._)

Apollo and Helo still had there guns out as Starbuck walked up to the crystal and placed her hand on it. The blue crystal reacted to her touch and got warmer. The crystal in the black metal tube started to flash brighter and brighter. Just as the flashes got as bright as Starbuck could stand the flashes stopped but the crystal stayed bright, she saw the man's eyes open.

A/N: How was that chapter? Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well looks like a lot of people like this story. Will try to make it easier to read the last chapter was a little rushed sorry.

All so tell me if you like the details I put in as I try to write what I see in my head I am a very visual person I love pictures that tell stories. My character will be speaking in thoughts only, just to let you know. Those thoughts will be in **italics**.

Chapter 3

Starbuck was looking at the man as he opened his eyes. Her hand was still on the crystal that was covering him. The crystal began to crack under her hands. Then out of the crystal three spheres of liquid floated out of the tube and shot straight at the others. Starbuck saw the glowing blobs form but than one formed around her right hand the one touching the black metal tube, it felt warm and peaceful. That is when she heard a voice in her head, _O my head hurts, what the hell happened? O damn the crystal is blue not good. _The glowing sphere of crystal wrapped around everyone's right hand as well. Starbuck looked down at her hand and saw a blue metal band that had white crystal pieces that flashed in time with her heart beat. She looked back at the others and could see the same metal band on their wrists.

The crystal under her hand finished cracking than part of the black metal tube that the blue crystal was sitting opened up and out stepped the man. It was then she heard the same voice from before. _Damn the crystal is blue, so much for a nice quiet universe. Well it looks like the conduits are up and working. Hello to whom am I projecting?_ Behind the man a console started to blink slowly.

"Ok, did everyone just hear that or am I going crazy?" asked Apollo as he looked around the room to try to find any speaker grills like in the command center. "Sir, you are not going crazy. I just heard someone talk in my head, too." agreed Helo. Then Starbuck said pointing at the man standing in front of her, "It's him, he trying to talk to us I think." As the Guardian was projecting the first time he was looking at the band on his wrist, so what he saw was the crystal shards glow in time with the words that he heard so Gaius said, "It has to be the bands on our wrists."

"Hello, I am Captain Lee Adama and this is Lt. Thrace, Lt. Agathon and also Dr. Gaius Baltar," Stated Apollo.

_Well you sound human, sounds like you are speaking an old language that I have not heard in thousands of years. Hello, my name is Guardian. The Doctor is right. The bands on your wrists are what make it possible for you to hear me._ The console behind the Guardian started to blink faster. Then the Guardian lifted his right arm up, on it was a gauntlet the same color as their bands but much bigger and all so went up his arm to his elbow. Starbuck was looking at the Guardian with a smile on her face, she still felt peaceful and happy. She had just seen the blinking console when the Guardian looked up at everyone and stated,_ I think it would be a good idea if we left in a hurry. The ship is going to explode soon. Please tell me you came in some very fast ships. We have to get very far away at least a quarter light second, or for the people not in the know that is 46,500 miles._ The others looked at each other with a great deal of shock.

"What the Frack do you have on this ship that can destroy a whole planet?" Yelled Starbuck as she came out of her almost drunk state. She was pulling on the band on her wrist but could not get it off.

The Guardian looked at them and thought projected to them. _You do know you are on a warship, right. The energy reserve on this ship is massive; there are the warheads to the missiles, and the fuel to the generators. I think it is best if we leave now. Tell me where your ships are, it is time to leave?_ The console behind the Guardian started to blink faster. He looked down at his gauntlet again another crystal shard was blinking on his arm so he projected again. _Ok, the ship has told me that there is a group of eight ships in an airlock on the other side of the ship. I have a picture I can show you._ The Guardian held out his right hand with his palm up a blue ray of light formed a picture above his hand with the four vipers and the two raptors and a few guards walking around the ships in a tight pattern.

"Yes, those are our ships," said Apollo. "We had best leave now if the ship is going to explode. It took a long time to get to this room," said Dr. Baltar. "You are right for once. It took at least 45 minutes to get here. Frack, crossing this room took almost 8 minutes," said Starbuck.

_No problem we just have to teleport there._ The Guardian touched another shard on his arm gauntlet. Everyone saw a bright white flash and then were standing next to the front raptor. Several pilots had their guns out and pointed before they could speak. Lee was happy that they had followed standing orders to have a guard detail set up.

"Well, that was fast, no running or things falling on us or exploding around us always a plus." Smiled Starbuck.

Then the floor shook and a rumble boomed in the distance. "You just had to say something like that didn't you? You just had to jinx us, that is just wrong." Said Apollo. "Ok people everyone to your ships; we have to get out of here fast. As soon as we get past the door, hit your afterburners. We need to get far away from this ship as fast as possible." Ordered Apollo. Everyone ran to their ships. Apollo turned to the Guardian and said, "You will have to ride with Lt. Agathon in his raptor. Most of these ships are single seat fighters." As Helo and the Guardian ran over to the raptor the engine started up the pilot had stayed near the raptor so it was the first ship ready to lift off.

_Understood Captain Adama. It would be best to get away from the ship just a little bit than if you have faster than light drive us it to get away from the ship as fast as possible,_ projected the Guardian. The ship started to shake more and the lights flashed and went out completely.

All of the ships launched and made a run for the door. The door was open but Apollo was looking at his scanners and saw that there was still an atmosphere in the room. **_How is that possible the door is open to space their should be a vacuum around us not a breathable atmosphere,_** thought Apollo.

The raptors and vipers began to pull away from the giant black sphere. The Guardian looked back with his own senses and watched as his friend and home exploded. _Rest in peace old friend._ Thought the Guardian as he teared up. Than he felt the shock wave move out and get to close to the ships that had found him. He opened a hyperspace window and took control of all the ships and flew them into the window and then pointed the hyperspace jump to their home base and jumped to the small fleet that he could feel on the edge of his senses.

A/N: How was the Chapter? Does anyone have any questions? If you do please ask them. Please give me some more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

I am looking for a beta writer for this story.

Have a chapter that needs to be worked on.

I need some help have bad writers block on this story.

So please drop me a line if you think you can help.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well looks like people still like this story. Have been very busy looking for a new job. Lot harder than I thought it would be.

A/N 2.0: I am unhappy with the death of Billy Keikeya. I just want to say that that actor was very good and I hope he has a great future ahead of him, best of luck. And he will not be dieing in my story.

Authors thoughts on technology of battlestar and my character. 

**The hyperspace window that the Guardian uses is as fast as the FTL drive that The Colonials use but has a much longer range. As we never really find out how far the Galactica jumps at a time I am going to say that the battlestar jumps anywhere between 6 and 12 light years at a time. The Guardian can jump at least 40 light years if his energy levels are high. If he had his ship 40 light years would be a short jump as his ship can jump between galaxies. And another thing that bugs me is that the ships seem to have some kind of gravity control systems but they still use reaction drives in them. I just think if you can control gravity to that degree than you should be able to build a gravity drive system. Than some people will say well they are moving forward and up at the same time, but there is no evidence of a react on the bottom of any of the ships in the fleet only reactions on the rears of the ships. Now I know that this show is about human thoughts and feelings but you still need background information. Little details always bug the hell out of me. And the Guardian has some great weapons, please tell me what your think about them. **

Chapter 4

The seven Cylon basestars were spinning in space. Several hundred raiders were flying on combat patrol. They were waiting there for a report from the armada that was sent out to investigate the large energy reading that showed up three days ago. So far the report was over due by ten hours. At least the humans entered the field about an hour ago, the sensor readings had shown that the energy field would make the human jump engines stop at a certain point in space. The Main basestar was waiting for the signal to jump in and make sure that no human ships escaped. The main control program of the lead basestar felt it was odd to have so many ships in reserve when the main force has ten basestars in it in the first place. Just as it was finishing that computation it got an alert from its sensors that reported an unknown energy build up in front of it. The sensors showed what looked like a doorway in space. To the naked eyes of the human cyclones on the basestars that happened to be looking in the right direction, they watched as a whirlpool of color formed in front of the battle group,

As the ships exited from the hyperspace window the Guardian felt the difference between the fleet and the ships that were with him. So the Guardian thought projected to everyone with the bands on their wrists, "_Well I got us away from my exploding ship. I had thought to take you home so I scanned the surrounding space and locked onto ships with the same power output but the ships don't read the same as yours. Can you tell me who they are?"_

"Holy frack, It's a Cylon fleet!" yelled Starbuck and Apollo at the same time. "I thought you were on are side Guardian now you take us to our enemies," spoke Helo.

"_I did not take you to your enemies I just picked the wrong fleet that is all. I could feel more than one group of ships with the same power systems. They aren't going to fire are they? " _asked the Guardian. As he asked the question several dozen Cylon raiders started firing at them. The Guardian lifted his left hand and out flashed a wave of white light that in circled the two raptors and four vipers. The shots fired by the Cylon raiders started to hit the white field around them. Nothing happened the shots just disappeared at the edge of the field. "_Well, I guess that is out of the question. It will take me 3 minutes until I can open a hyperspace window to the other fleet that I felt earlier, but it has to be 3 minutes without this energy field. I will have to get them to stop firing at us. If I have too, I will destroy all of them,"_ stated the Guardian.

As soon as the Guardian stopped projecting his thoughts, he started to glow a deep red as a field of energy formed around him. He started to pulse in time with crystals in his armbands. Helo was watching this happen and as the Guardian was almost too bright to look at he faded from sight. "Apollo, the Guardian just disappeared in front of my eyes. He said he was going to destroy them all. I don't know how but he is outside the raptor. He is floating in space outside the energy field surrounding us. I have him on sensors," reported Helo.

Outside the shield around the human ships the Guardian floated in space. The red glow was still pulsing slowly around him as the cylon raiders drew closer they had still kept firing; several had even launched missiles to no effect. The Guardian had not made any moves at all; he was scanning the other ships and thinking about what to do with them as he was already sure that they were aggressive and in a bad way too. As he was scanning he came across the transmissions they used to talk with each other. Now that was some high level encryption work going on their. Almost six percent of his mind was needed to break it and it took almost twelve seconds to understand the program language. So after all that work was done he decided to talk to them.

After scanning all the channels that the cylons were using, he decided to use the one that the mother ships seemed to be using to communicate with each other. "_Machine race stop your attack against these people or I will blow you out of the sky," _broadcasted the Guardian.

After the basestars had received the broadcast all was quiet for almost three seconds or an eternity in machine time. The Guardian watched as more fighters where launched and several groups started to get closer to him. More and more ships started to fire on his shield. Than the basestars started to fire nuclear missiles, as the missiles hit the shield nothing happened.

_"Well I guess that idea didn't do anything," _thought the Guardian so the others could hear him in there heads. _"There has been no response to my asking them to stop, I will have to destroy them hate having to do that, o well,"_ continued the Guardian. The red glow around the Guardian started pulsing faster. He lifted his right hand with the palm up six little balls of brilliant white light formed over his hand, and then they flashed out from his hand and flew straight and true at the six closest raiders and blow them out of the sky. The raiders and basestars still kept firing at the shield. So he fired again, six more raiders gone. But hundreds still remained; He saw that the machines had no care about numbers so he went to rapid fire. The Guardian lifted his left hand and four white balls formed over the palm of his hand. His right hand dropped down to four balls as well. The Guardian put both of his arms out straight from his shoulders to the side. The brilliant white balls started to leave from his hands in eight different directions, with in moments almost all of the raiders where blown out of the sky. In that time the basestars where still launching raiders. The white spheres started to get closer to the basestars launch bays, than the spheres went into the bays any no more raiders launched. Several internal explosions happened on a few of the basestars but they still kept firing missiles. So the Guardian moved his hands back together and the white spheres formed into one larger one he fired off seven great star bright spheres of death and as the balls hit the seven basestars, seven new suns where born in the sky. As the glow faded from the destroyed basestars the white shield around the human ships, the red pulsing glow around the Guardian slowed down and matched the pulse on the others bands. And then blinked out and back onto Helo's raptor.

Helo turned back and looked at the Guardian as he reappeared in the ship. He was still in shock after what he had just seen. The Guardian slowly dropped to the deck and started to glow again only this time only slightly. Helo watched as the Guardian slowly got smaller until he looked like a child of maybe ten or twelve.

A/N: Well there is chapter 4. Please tell me what you think. Only part of this chapter is betaed. But it should still be ok to read.


End file.
